fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sinner
|rōmaji = |alias = Sinner (Real Name Unknown) |race = Human |gender = Male |height = 169 cm |weight = 52 kg |affiliation = Dark Saints Espada |mark location = |occupation = Dark Mage |base of operations = |status = Active |magic = Dark Magic}} Sinner is a rogue mage and the main protagonist of the Secret Wars. He is referred to as sinner due to his history as a criminal and practices as a Dark Mage. Appearance Sinner often dressess in black. He also has black hair and eyes that turn red when he's angry. Personality Though on the surface he portrays himself as a carefree individual. Sinner is actually very quiet and reserved. He's the kind of man that would rather stand back and assess a situation rather than charge head first. Despite his cold appearance he has a kind side though he shows it only to a few people. However he is still a criminal and as such is capable of being very dangerous. He has little patients for games and zero tolerance for foolish behavior when doing a job. However he has a strong desire to make his guild a legal one. Despite being a thief and assassin he has a complex moral code. For this reason he often when not fulfilling his duties as a dark saint will only target corrupt politicians or criminals who have fallen out of favor with the Dark Saints. He will even work as a body guard for the Dark Saints benefectaors if ordered. However he refuses to protect, recruit, or take money from sexual predators. History An orphan, Sinner often spent his childhood on the streets struggling to survive. He grew up in a town terrorized by rogue mages and Illegal Guilds. However most of the local authorities were paid off by these criminals and were often no better than those the criminal elements themselves. Sinner's foster home was attacked by an Illegal Guild because the foster home had not paid the appropriate amount of protection money. Sinn was the only survivor this caused him to seek out training and develop his own magical skills. He ultimately was trained by the demon Jashin who granted him great power in exchange for Sinner's soul. In order to survive eventually he'd partner up with Nobunaga and they'd travel the world as bandits. In time their skills and talents would make them earn the attention of The Dark Saints who would induct them into their ranks. After being inducted into the ranks of The Dark Saints Sinner formed his own Illegal Guild, with Johan Grimm as his second in command. The two enjoyed a small amount peace until it was disrupte by Spider. Synopsis Equipment Powers and abilities Physical abilities Magical abilities Requip Relationships The Dark Saints *As a member of the Dark saints Sinner is as powerful as any one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Espada *The Espada is Sinner's own personal guild. Category:Protagonist Category:MrAnonymous Category:Guild Master Category:Anti-Villain Category:Thief Category:Assassin Category:S-Class Mage